


Sex is ...

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is ...

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Clex Fuh-Q Fest: 3 NC-17 scenes.

Sex can be many things. Sex is power. Sex is raw need. Sex is a tool. Sex is humiliation. But it can be so much more. Sex can be revenge. Clark knows this. If he didn't know it before today, Lex has done a very good job at driving that point home.

Clark reaches the castle late at night. "Sorry about this afternoon." The apology falls easily from his lips. It's not the first time that he let Lex down.

"That's all right." Lex cuts him off before Clark can come up with an inane lie that Lex would have to pretend to believe. "After all, you needed to be sure that I wasn't the new evil to plague your friends. It's understandable. As you kindly mentioned in the past, I am a backstabbing liar. You couldn't trust me."

Clark feels bile come up and burn his esophagus. He remembers saying something to that effect a few months ago, but that had been the red kryptonite. Lex had to know that Clark hadn't really meant that. Why else would he have become his lover otherwise?  
"Lex, I never thought that. Not-"

"Not what? Not this time? Not tonight? Not after you discovered that I had nothing to do with the latest killing spree? Not after you accused me of killing my father? Or not after you thought I was involved in Pete's mother's kidnapping? When exactly did you come to the conclusion that I am _not_ a back-stabbing liar?" 

The anger pours out with each word until Clark is standing with his back against the door, looking for support against the hurt in Lex's voice.

"Lex, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please?"

A dangerous glint appears in Lex's eyes, but Clark ignores it. Lex can't really hurt him, or so he thinks.

"Giving carte blanche to a Luthor is a very dangerous thing to do, Clark. You should know that." Lex looks at his lover like a cat playing with a mouse before the kill.

"I told you. I'll do anything." Clark stands his ground like those Greek generals Lex admires.

"Very well." Lex sits on an armchair and relaxes against the soft leather. "Strip."

"Lex, the door is unlocked," Clark says meekly.

"You did say anything, didn't you?" A raised eyebrow underlines the point.

Clark begins to undress. He doesn't dare go too fast, least he raises more questions, but he wishes he could superspeed through whatever Lex is planning.

"On your knees, in front of me." Clark does as he is told. "Take me out and suck me." 

This should be about pleasing his lover, but Clark's cheeks are burning from the humiliation. The silence closes in on Clark, but he keeps licking and sucking until Lex's cock grows thick in his mouth.

"Enough" Clark has heard the clipped tone before. It's usually reserved for Lionel. "On your hands and knees."

Even in his anger, Lex makes sure to prepare Clark. Nothing sweet or delicate, just two lubed fingers shoved in for a few moments before a latex-covered cock slips in, and Lex fucks Clark. There is no other word for it. There is no caring or tenderness. Lex moves in and out until he comes silently.

Lex gets up and tucks himself in. "I think you should go now. Wouldn't want your parents to worry," he says sarcastically.

Clark leaves the room before Lex can see the tears in his eyes. He stays in the hallway long enough to hear fine crystal smashed against a wall.

"How do you like being used, Clark?" Lex murmurs, but the walls aren't thick enough to prevent Clark from hearing the pain mixed with satisfaction in his lover's voice.

~*~CK~*~LL~*~

Clark is learning that sex can be used for many things. Sex can be a way to get what you want. Sex is a way to relieve boredom. Sex is a way to piss off your parents. But it can be so much more. Sex can be an apology.

"What are you doing here?" Lex is surprised. He hasn't seen Clark in more than a week, not since his little show of power. "I thought you were at the torch." Even if they aren't speaking, Lex makes a point of knowing his lover's schedule.

"I told Chloe I had something important to do." It isn't even a lie, saving their relationship is more important than any newspaper report.

"Does it mean that you're going to the Talon?" Lex quips back. Never miss the chance to weaken your opponent, Lionel has taught him.

"Of course not," Clark replies indignant. "You know that no one is more important than you."

Lex barely has time to snort before he feels Clark against him. Lex can't really say what is happening. He feels air... movement... he can't really say. He knows that he's not at the castle anymore and he has lost his clothes, but that's not possible since mere seconds have passed. However, the dirt beneath him is very real and so is the naked Clark on top of him.

Question after question pops into Lex's head, but they are all stopped as Clark's mouth crashes on his. It's a good thing that Lex has learned at a young age to breathe through his nose because Clark gives no indication of ever stopping.

Lex's lips feel swollen and chapped, his tongue is being sucked on like a popsicle in the summer. God, Clark has never been so in control as in this moment and Lex forgets that he is still upset with his lover.

He feels the lube on his cock, but Lex can't really say when that happened. Things are moving too fast, and Lex is certain that it has nothing to do with his lust-filled brain. When Clark positions Lex's erection at his entrance and pushes down, Lex looks wide-eyed.

"Condom?" He thought Clark understood how important it was, considering his past.

"Sh, it's okay," Clark whispers in his ear. The boy smiles at him and Lex remembers why he loves this boy so much.

Clark moves up and down. His ass muscles clench around Lex's erection, milking him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Let go, Lex." Words whispered again, but there is a strength in them that forces Lex to surrender to them. 

It takes a moment for Lex to realize that Clark has orgasmed too, but he is too tired to question the how and why at the moment. Clark has other ideas, though.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, Lex." Clark plays with the cum on Lex's stomach, but keeps his eyes on his lover. "That's why we're here."

"Not to dampen your spirits, but I have no idea where we are. I'm not even going to ask how we got here." Lex is tired. Discussion about trust should not happen after such a great orgasm.

Clark gets up and pulls him up as well. "You should ask." Clark points at a...ship. Lex's eyes are getting wider by the second as he reaches the metal object. "I'm an alien and that's how I came to earth."

Lex reaches his lover and kisses him as if their lives depended on that one kiss. "I always knew you were special."

Clark grins. "Does it mean that I'm forgiven?"

"For whatever you might do in the next hundred years or so." Clark's grin gets brighter, but Lex's attention is back on the ship. 

~*~CK~*~LL~*~

Sex is passion. Sex is the need to feel human contact. Sex is a craving that burns you from the inside. But it can be so much more.. Clark has made it his job to show Lex that sex can be love.

Clark enters the room and Lex smiles. He is not afraid to show his emotions anymore, at least not when Clark is involved, not after they have been together for years. "Shouldn't you be at your dorm?"

"I'm not staying on campus this semester." Lex has learned to be afraid of that sparkle in Clark's eyes.

"Where are you staying then?" Lex has asked him, begged him, tried to bribe Clark so he would move to the penthouse, but he has steadfastly refused. Lex is going to kill Clark's new roommate at the earliest opportunity.

"I'm taking you up on your offer. If it's still valid..." Lex can hear the smugness in Clark's voice, but he doesn't care. He hasn't been able to say 'no' to Clark since the day Clark saved his life.

"What has made you change your mind?" Lex knows that he shouldn't look at the horse's mouth, but he is still a Luthor and suspicion is a way of life.

"Don't know." Clark shrugs. "I just want to spend time with you."

"I'd like that too." Lex wonders when honesty has become part of his daily life. Probably around the time that Clark showed that superstrength can be very useful in bed.

"I thought we should celebrate," Clark says firmly. 

"I'm never one to pass up the opportunity to get drunk," Lex quips back.

"That's not what I had in mind." Clark smirks as he picks Lex up and walks to the bedroom.

"I'm not Scarlet O'Hara. I could have walked," Lex tries to protest, but it is difficult as Clark sits him on the bed and kneels in front of him.

With religious silence, Clark takes off Lex's socks and shoes. When he is done, his hands move to the expensive silk shirt. The buttons are opened slowly. Soft lips touch delicately the newly exposed skin. 

Lex can't remember a time when someone made love to him so tenderly. Clark seems intent of driving him out of his mind with gentleness, touching him like he is a lalique statuette, fragile and expensive.

"Clark..." No other words come out of Lex's mouth. Profanities would desecrate what Clark is doing to him.

"I'm going to make love to you, Lex," Clark tells him with affection and Lex melts inside.

Clark is careful in preparing him, even if Lex has been ready for what felt like hours. Lex relaxes as he feels the head of Clark's cock nudging against his entrance, but Clark is still waiting. For what, Lex isn't sure.

The Luthor in him takes over and Lex grabs Clark's ass and pulls him closer. "Christ... that's perfect." Lex sighs happily.

Clark chuckle. "Couldn't wait, could you?"

Lex hopes that Clark doesn't really want an answer because he has exhausted his words quota for the next hour. Instead he pushes back against his lover and Clark gets the not so subtle hint.

Lex flies as his orgasm overtakes him. Clark's pounding brings Lex down forcefully and Lex wouldn't want it any other way.

Clark rests spent on Lex's chest. Lex brushes the unruly hair that tickles his cheek. 

"God, I can't move," Clark finally says.

"I seem to have a dead weight on me. It's safe to assume that I'm not going anywhere either," Lex replies amused.

"How is it that you can't say a word during sex and become Mr. Talkative afterwards?" 

Lex laughs. That's probably the longest sentence Clark has ever uttered after sex. "Don't know, Clark. It must be one of nature's wonders." 

Lex doesn't tell Clark that he has always needed to sharpen his claws after sex so that none of his partners could take advantage of a possible moment of weakness. No, Clark doesn't need to know that, because he would think that Lex still feels the need to protect himself. 

And then it hits him. Love is feeling completely at peace even at his weakest. Lex holds his lover closer, because he loves Clark and he doesn't intend to let Clark go. Ever.


End file.
